Alien's Aren't the Only Ones Evil
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Pretty much civilian problems and Chichi, Bulma and Bra happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Read and Review.
1. Bank Robbery

Chichi stood at the bank with Bulma and her daughter, Bra.

"I can't believe that Goku just left to train with Piccolo without telling you. Again!" Bulma said.

Chichi nodded, looking down.

"Don't worry Chichi. I'm sure Goku didn't mean to hurt you" She said.

Just then, a bunch of men came in with guns.

"This is a hold up! Everyone, get on the ground!" The leader said. One his lackeys saw Bulma.

"Hey boss! It's Bulma Briefs! Maybe we could kidnap her and hold her for ransom" He said. The leader looked at Bulma who backed away.

"You know what? I think that's a great idea!" He said as he stalked towards them. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her.

"Ah, let me go!" Bulma yelled, resisting.

"Stop or I'll shoot your daughter" He said. Bulma immediately stopped. He handed her to one of the other men.

"Now give me all your money!" He said to one of the accountants who did as he said.

Chichi lifted her head slightly so she could see the situation. There were seven men that came in. Three were standing near the door, keeping an eye out for cops. The leader and another stood at the counter, collecting the money, one was near the civilians and there was the one that held Bulma and Bra.

'I need to do something!' Chichi said, looking at the terrified Bulma and shaking Bra. Her holder had already shot two people and she kept that in mind.

To make matters worse, Bra started sobbing.


	2. Rising Amongst the Fallen

"Shut that girl up or she's dead!" The leader yelled.

"Bra, come on. You're a big girl, cut it out!" Bulma said.

"I want daddy!" Bra continued crying and the leader turned to her angrily. Bulma looked up in horror.

"Please! Let her go and let her go to my friend!" Bulma pleaded.

"Fine!" He yelled, impatient.

"Chichi" Bulma said, now sobbing. She almost lost her daughter. Chichi slowly got up. It was a good thing they thought she was old and didn't think she'd try anything.

As Chichi walked towards them, Chichi reached up and instantly snapped the neck of the man holding Bulma. As he dropped, Chichi grabbed his gun. She ducked and swiped Bulma and Bra's legs out from under them before catching Bulma. Bra landed in her lap, narrowly dodging a barrage of bullets aimed at their heads. As Chichi was still spinning, she threw Bulma across the floor and she slid into a bunch of civilians who held her tightly and tried to calm Bra's hysterics. Chichi was still spinning and shot the man near the civilians before standing and running towards one of the rectangular prism marble pillars as bullets flew at her. Adrenaline pumping, Chichi ran up the pillar before kicking off and flipping, shooting two near the window and the one with the leader. She threw the gun as hard as she could, which is pretty damn hard since she threw a tutor out a window with no problem, and the barrel of the gun stabbed into the neck of the other man by the window. About to run to Bulma, the leader yelled.

"Hold it!" He yelled. Chichi froze and looked at him. He had dragged Bulma and Bra away from the civilians and stood near the front window with his gun right at Bulma's forehead. Just then, a searing pain shot through her body. Chichi grit her teeth and looked at her left leg. She had been shot in the thigh and was bleeding profusely. The adrenaline had stopped it but now it's catching up. Chichi saw she wasn't that far from the civilians as her leg caved in.

"How the _fuck_ did an old woman kill all six of my men?" He asked. Chichi smirked at him through her pain, regardless of her position.

"Didn't you know? I'm the strongest woman in the world" Chichi said. The guy glared at her.

"Strongest or not, make one move and Blue here gets a bullet through her brain" He said before he sneered at her. "Besides, it looks like you've run out of energy old lady" He said. "A little revenge for my men is in order I think" He said before he shot Chichi twice in the chest.

She muffled her cry as she fell back and closer to the civilians.

"Chichi!" Bulma yelled. Bra screamed.

"I told you to shut that kid up!" He yelled. He lowering his gun so it was pointed at Bra's head. Bra shut her eyes.

BANG!

"No!" Bulma yelled.

* * *

**Yays! Cliffy!**

**RxR**


	3. Fallen Warrior

People yelled for concern of the girl. The man staggered back, a look of pain and horror in his eyes. Bulma looked up in surprise. She saw blood soaking into his clothes. She looked down at Bra and saw she was fine. She looked back up at the man before they both looked at Chichi. She held another gun, one from the robber who was looking over the civilians in her hand. Chichi had propped herself up on one arm behind her as her other shakily held up the gun.

"The innocent will never be harmed in front of me" Chichi said. The leader raised his gun at her but Chichi fired more rounds into his body. He collapsed, dead. Chichi smirked before her arm gave out as well as her back hit the ground.

"Chichi!" Bulma yelled as she moved Bra off her and ran towards Chichi. Chichi was barely awake. She smiled at Bulma.

"How's…Bra?" Chichi asked. She was unaware of people calling for an ambulance or helping others up. Bulma cried.

"Bra's fine Chichi and you will be too" Bulma said. Chichi smiled.

"If I don't make it…tell my family I love them and…expose Hercules for the fraud he really is" Chichi said before she lost consciousness.

"Hang in there Cheech" Bulma cried out.

* * *

At Kame's House…

"_This just in, Central Capital's bank was under threat when seven robbers attempted to steal the banks money. Witness's tell us that one of the robbers saw the genius, billionaire, Bulma Briefs there with her daughter and held her captive, planning to hold her up for ransom"_

Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Oolong, Tien, Chaotsu, Marron and Master Roshi stared at the TV screen in shock.

"Bulma?" Yamcha screamed as they continued listening.

* * *

"_When Bulma's daughter, Bra was threatened to be shot, Bulma pleaded that her friend take her. As her friend walked to her, she took out all seven men, saving the bank, civilians, Bulma and Bra herself"_

"I leave the woman alone for a few hours and she goes and almost gets herself and Bra killed" Vegeta growled. Trunks just kept watching the TV with Goten.

"I'm just glad both Bulma and Bra are okay" Mr. Briefs said. Mrs. Briefs nodded.

* * *

"_Unfortunately, Bulma Brief's friend was shot in the chest twice and once in the leg. She was left in critical condition and Ms. Briefs refuses to leave her side. We have finally identified this courageous woman as Son Chichi"_

Videl dropped the glass bowl of salad as she stared at the TV, the glass shattering upon impact with the ground. Gohan, who was sitting at the table with Pan, paled. Pan had a look of worry.

"Grandma?" Pan asked. Videl looked at Pan before looking at Gohan.

"Alright, let's go" Videl said, grabbing Pan's hand as well as Gohan's. The three took off, heading to the hospital.

* * *

"_Unfortunately, Bulma Brief's friend was shot in the chest twice and once in the leg. She was left in critical condition and Ms. Briefs refuses to leave her side. We have finally identified this courageous woman as Son Chichi"_

"Chichi?" 18 asked.

"Crap. Someone go find Piccolo. I think Goku was training with him today" Yamcha said.

"I will" Krillin said.

"We'll be at the hospital" 18 said, kissing his cheek. Krillin nodded and took off East. Everyone else went West, towards land.

* * *

"_Unfortunately, Bulma Brief's friend was shot in the chest twice and once in the leg. She was left in critical condition and Ms. Briefs refuses to leave her side. We have finally identified this courageous woman as Son Chichi"_

Goten stared at the TV, eyes wide.

"Kakarott's mate?" Vegeta asked, looking at Goten. He flared up to Super Saiyan before taking off.

"Goten, wait!" Trunks called after him. Vegeta shook his head and flew after them. Mr and Mrs. Briefs hurried to the car before heading to the hospital.

* * *

Goku smiled as he and Piccolo fought.

"Come on Pi-" He stopped and caught Piccolo's fist when he felt Krillin speeding towards them.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked as he looked towards Krillin. When Krillin got there, he stopped.

"Don't hurt me. I'm the messenger" He said. "Chichi was in an accident"

"You mean like a cooking accident?" Goku asked, confused. Krillin slapped his forehead.

"Chichi's been shot three times and she could die" He said bluntly. Both Goku and Piccolo's eyes widened in surprise before Goku's eyes narrowed.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Central Capital Hospital" Krillin said. Goku took off.

"Let's go" Piccolo said and the two followed.


	4. Te Amo

Many saw people flying towards the hospital and found it a marvellous sight.

Bulma and Bra stared into Chichi's room in the Intensive Care Unit. The glass walls made it easy to do so. She was hooked up to so many machines. Doctors stood around, checking the machines. She even had a breathing mask on, helping her to breathe. Bulma was covered in Chichi's blood from when she was holding her. She had blood on her face because she wiped her face without knowing about the blood.

The first to arrive there was Goten, Trunks and Vegeta.

"Ms. Briefs, there are some people here. They said their names were Trunks, Vegeta and Goten. Do you know them?" The nurse asked.

"Goten is Chichi's son. Trunks is my son and Vegeta is his father. Let them in. Let in other people that ask about her or me" Bulma said. "I don't want to be asked this every time someone wants to see us" Bulma said dully. The nurse nodded and walked out.

"Mom!" Bra turned to look at them. They saw her tears. They rushed to her. Trunks hugged Bra and Vegeta placed a hand on Bulma's shoulders. Bulma looked at him and he saw the blood on her. Goten stood as close to the glass wall as possible and stared into the room. He watched his mother hooked up to the machines and tears fell from his eyes.

"Momma" Goten whispered, placing a hand on the glass.

"Bulma!" They looked to see Gohan, Videl and Pan.

"Is grandma okay?" Pan asked.

Gohan and Pan stood next to Goten. Pan started crying and Videl hugged her. Gohan placed a hand on Goten's shoulder as he stared at his mother.

"S-She looks so fragile…so weak" Goten whispered.

The others joined them but silently. They all stood at the glass wall, spread out, watching her.

"Guys…" They all looked at Goku, Piccolo and Krillin. Goku slowly walked towards them. He took his place next to his sons and looked into the room.

"Chichi…" Goku whispered. One of the doctors who was in the room, came out and to the large group.

"Who do I speak to about her condition?" He asked.

"All of us" Goten said. The doctor seemed surprised before he hid it.

"We managed to stable Mrs. Son but the bullets are still inside her body. We have two choices now. Remove the bullets or leave them in"

"What are the risks of removing them?" Gohan asked.

"Since the bullets are so close to the artery, we risk either accidentally cutting it or it goes in further and cuts it itself, causing her to bleed out"

"If you leave it in?" Bulma asked.

"Either nothing or it still pushes into the artery and she bleeds out"

"Get them out" Gohan said.

"Are you sure?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm sure" Gohan said. "How long will the surgery be?" Gohan asked.

"A few hours" He said.

"Do it" Gohan ordered. The doctor nodded and left. "The ball's in mom's hands now. It's her choice if she wants to drop it or throw it back" Gohan said.

"What?" Goten asked.

"He's saying it's Chichi's choice to live or give up" Trunks said.

"Hey wait!" Goten called after the doctor. He stopped and looked at Goten. Goten ran down to him. "Is there anyway I could speak to her before she goes in?" The doctor looked unsure.

"Please, I'm her son and the closest to her" He said. The doctor gave in and lead him to the door.

"What you say, she can hear. She's conscious of those around her, even if she is in a coma" He said. Goten nodded and entered. Everyone watched him walk in. He walked to Chichi.

"Hi momma" He said. "They are going to take you into surgery and make you better. Gohan says that it'll be up to you whether you live or not so show everyone that you are still the strongest woman in the world" Goten said, voice cracking.

"I remember the song you would sing to Gohan and I momma" Goten said. Gohan's eyes widened.

"You dry my eyes,

Wipe my tears.

Hold my hand,

And fight my fears.

Together, we stand

Alone, we see

There's nothing to fear

Because my mommy you'll be" Goten finished, crying.

"I love you momma and I don't want you to leave me" Goten cried. "So fight and be stubborn like you always are. Be the fighter no one but your family knows about" Goten said. One of the doctors placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time" He said. Goten nodded and stood, watching as they took her.

"Te amo, momma. Te amo" Goten said.

* * *

**Nawww. I just love the scene with Goten. He's so adorable. Oh yeah, Goten's a little boy in this. Don't ask me why but he and Trunks are. Let's just say an experiment of Bulma's turned them back into little kids. *shrugs* it'll do. Go with it.**

**RxR**


	5. Recount

Everyone waited in the waiting room. Goten sat on the ground with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing Goten?" Trunks asked. He opened his eyes and looked at him.

'_Praying to whoever is watching over us that my momma makes it' _Goten thought.

"Nothing" He answered before he closed his eyes and continued praying. When he opened his eyes again, they could have sworn he whispered 'Amen'. Just then, the Ox King appeared.

"Grandpa?" Gohan said, surprised. "They don't have TV on Frypan mountain. How did you know?" He asked. He shook his head sadly.

"Nothing get's passed me when it involves my daughter" He said. "I would like to know what happened though" He said.

"Chichi was feeling down today" Bulma said. Everyone turned to her. "She hates it when she's home alone. When I called her, she sounded so upset so I took her out with me and Bra. We went to lunch first where we talked about how we were and other things before we headed to the bank. I wanted to get money out so we could start our shopping spree. Then," She clenched her fists. "Those bastards came in" She hissed. Bra took her hand and looked up at her mother.

"They started demanding money from the accountants" Bra said. "One of the men noticed mom and I and suggested they take us hostage and hold us for ransom" Bra said.

"A man grabbed us and held a gun to my head" Bulma said.

"I started crying like a baby" Bra said. "I'd never been in such a horrifying situation before" Bra said as she looked at her hands. "I wanted nothing more then to run into dad's arms" Bra said. "I was so scared" She whimpered.

"The leader threatened to kill Bra if she didn't shut up" Bulma said. "I pleaded that he let me give her to Chichi. He agreed and I asked Chichi to come get Bra" Bulma said. "I saw the strangest look in her eyes" She murmured, staring off. "Her eyes were aflame and wild. They looked animalistic and no one else noticed. I wouldn't have if I wasn't her best friend and know that she's usually calm and collected unless provoked. While her eyes told me how she was feeling, she was calm and composed. I swear, the feeling I was getting from her was nothing I'd ever felt. This was stronger then when Marron used to piss us off or when Chichi was angry. When she got to us, she instantly snapped the neck of the guy who had a gun to my head before she grabbed the ground and spun around, going down. Next thing I know, Bra and I are falling into Chichi's arms and bullets are flying. She slid Bra and I to a group of civilians who tried to get Bra to quiet down. Chichi shot the man near us civilians before she took off. She ran up a pillar as the other five men shot at her. She jumped off and as she was falling, shot two of the men at the front window and the one next to the leader. As she landed, she threw the empty gun at the other man at the window and it stabbed into his neck. Just then, the last man, the leader walked to us and held the gun to my head again. Chichi made to run when he showed her the new situation and Chichi froze before one of her legs gave out. She had been shot in the thigh. She collapsed near the civilians. The man shot her twice in the chest and she fell back. Bra started crying again and he held the gun at her head. I heard a gun shot and everyone screamed. When I looked up, I saw the man stagger back. I looked down at Bra and saw that she was fine. I looked back at the guy and saw he was bleeding from the stomach. I looked over at Chichi and saw she had the gun of the man who was made to watch over the civilians. Before the man could shoot her, Chichi emptied the magazine into his chest before he died. Chichi collapsed again and I ran to her. She had saved us all" Bulma said. "When the guy held me hostage, he told me they planned to get out before blowing the bank up. She's a real hero" Bulma said.

"She's just like her mother" The Ox King said. He sniffed and wiped the tear from his eye.

"Grandma?" Goten asked. "I've never heard anything on grandma" He said.

"Me neither" Gohan said as he wiped away his tears.

"That's because Chichi was traumatised from the experience" The Ox King said. "My wife was beautiful. Chichi was definitely her daughter. They had the same hair, the same eyes and the same spirit" He said. "Chichi adored her mother. They were basically inseparable" He started laughing.

"I knew she would be just like her mother when we were sitting at her bed one night. She had a nightmare and we were there to help her sleep. She asked me to tell her a story. I told her a story about a princess in distress and waiting for her knight and you know what she told me?" He asked.

"That she can't wait till she meets her knight in shining armour?" Pan asked. The Ox King shook his head.

"I remember her exact words" He said, taking a trip down memory lane.

"_I'll never be like that!" Chichi pouted. "I don't need a boy to save me! I can save myself. Why should I wait around for some guy I don't know to come and attempt to rescue me? I'd rather rescue myself. Those princesses are just pampered, spineless snobs who think they're better then everyone else. I'm gonna be a warrior princess and be my own knight in shining armour!" The Ox King stared at his daughter in surprise. Chicha giggled into her hand before kissing her daughter._

"_That's right sweetie. Take your life into your own hands" She said. The Ox King stared at his daughter and wife._

"They were definitely one in the same" The Ox King sighed.

"What happened to her?" Gohan asked. The Ox King's smile faded.

"That's for another time" He said.


	6. Fading Away

Hours went by before the doctor came out.

"How is she?" Goku asked.

"The surgery was a success but she will need to remain in the ICU. She's hanging onto life by a thread. She'll remain that way for the next 36 hours. After that, if she makes it, she'll be moved to the Recovery Unit" The doctor said. Goku nodded.

"What do you think of her condition doc?" Gohan asked.

"Mrs. Son is a strong person" He said. "The odds were against her 30/70 but she pulled it off with no issues. If she can't make it through these last 36 hours, no one could have" He said.

"Thanks doc" Gohan said. The doctor nodded before walking off.

"So what now?" Tien asked.

"You guys can go back home" Goku said. "I'm gonna stay here" He said.

"Me too" Goten said.

"I'll stay with you" Trunks said.

"I'm staying" Gohan said. "Videl, you take Pan home"

"But dad, I wanna stay here" Pan argued.

"Don't argue with me Pan" Gohan said sternly. "You can come back tomorrow"

"Fine" Pan sighed.

"We'll head off too" Krillin said. "We'll be back tomorrow morning"

"Same" Yamcha, Tien, Chaotsu, Lunch and Master Roshi said.

"I'm staying" Bulma said.

"Woman-" Vegeta stopped when he saw Bulma glaring at him.

"Take Bra home. If you want to come back tomorrow then do so. If not, whatever" She said. "I'm not gonna leave my best friend, who I owe my life to, when she needs me the most" Bulma said. Vegeta sighed. He picked up a sleepy Bra before they all headed out.

"You're staying Piccolo?" Gohan asked, surprised. Piccolo said nothing as they sat there in silence.

* * *

The next day, everyone stood watching through the glass as Chichi struggled to hang onto life.

"I wonder what momma's dreaming of" Goten said.

Just then, Chichi's machines started beeping loudly. They all spun around to look at her again as they watched doctors flood into her room.

"She's gone into cardiac arrest!" A doctor yelled.

"Get the electric paddles!" Another yelled.

"Oh my god" Bulma sobbed, covering her hand with her mouth. Goten whimpered.

"Her hearts stopped!" Another yelled.

"I have the electric paddles!" Another said.

"A hundred and fifty volts. Clear!" He yelled as he rubbed the paddles before he pressed them onto Chichi's chest. Her back arched off the bed before it fell back down. The machine still had the constant ring.

"Come on Chichi!" The doctor yelled. "Stay with us!" He rubbed the two paddles together. "A hundred and sixty volts. Clear!" He yelled and pressed the paddles to her chest. She arched off the table again. I didn't work.

"A hundred and eighty volts" He ordered as he rubbed them together. "Come on Chichi, your family's out there! Live for them!" He yelled. "Clear!" He yelled before he pushed the paddled onto her chest. She arched again but like before, it didn't work. They all just stared at her body.

"Damn it" The doctor whispered, looking at the small machine with her heartbeats on it.

"No!" Bulma screamed as she collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Vegeta grabbed her in a hug and she sobbed into his chest.

"Chichi, no…" Goku whispered. Others cried while others were silent and comforted those that needed it.

She was dead.


	7. She's Something Else

The doctor watched the screen and he saw it. A little beat from her heart. He shot up straight.

"I just saw a heartbeat!" He yelled. "Keep fighting Chichi!" He cried out. He grabbed the paddles. "Turn it to three hundred volts!" The doctors did as he said and he rubbed the paddles. "This is it Chichi. All or nothing" He said. "Clear!"

Chichi's back arched off the bed.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

The doctors all sighed before they started resetting the other machines and busying around her. Chichi's head was tilted to the side. Her friends stared at her and they watched as her eyes opened.

"Momma!" Goten yelled. Chichi weakly lifted her hand and held it towards them. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Chichi hang on!" Bulma yelled through the glass as she banged on it. "You can make it through this, ya hear me? Hang on and don't give up!" Bulma yelled. Chichi slowly nodded before her eyes closed and she fell asleep. The doctor came out, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Thank you doctor" Bulma whispered, wiping her eyes. He smiled.

"She definitely wants to live, that's for sure" He said. "We were ready to declare her dead when I saw the slightest bump in the heart monitor. She was fighting tooth and nail the whole way and that's how she managed to pull through" He said. "She's something else, I tell ya" He said before he walked off.

* * *

**Short, I know. But who cares? Lol**


	8. Bitter Thoughts and Lessons

The next day passed and Chichi was now in the safe zone. She was moved to the other unit where she stayed. Everyone took turns in seeing her, whispering words to her or just being there for her.

"Excuse me?" They all turned to see man, woman and child.

"Yes?" Bulma asked.

"We were there in the bank the time of the accident and we just wanted to say thank you" The man said. "We heard she was moved from ICU to RU and we wanted to leave our gifts and stuff for her" He said. He held flowers, the woman held chocolates and the little boy held a big teddy bear.

"She saved our lives" The little boy said.

"Yes, of course you can see her. Goku's in there right now, let me just-" Bulma walked to the open doorway and looked at Goku.

"Goku?" She called. He looked at her. He had tears in his eyes. Bulma felt her heart clench at the sight. For a split second, she thought something horrible. Her eyes widened. "T-There are some people who wish to give their thanks to Chichi" She said. Goku nodded and walked out. He greeted the people once he wiped his tears. They walked in and placed their gifts on the tables around her.

"Thank you miss" The little boy said as he kissed her cheek before he ran to his father.

"Thank you" The woman said as she touched Chichi's hand. "Bless your soul" She then walked out with the man and boy.

"Vegeta, I need to leave" Bulma stuttered. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Take me home. I'll come back soon" She said. He nodded and they walked out before he grabbed her and flew home.

They sat on the couch.

"Wanna tell me why you looked as if you were hit by a bus?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm a horrible person" She whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. "When I went to tell Goku about the people there, he looked at me and I saw so much pain in his eyes. For a split second, I told myself he deserved it" She said shakily. Vegeta looked at her surprised.

"You what?"

"I know, it's a terrible thing to think but at that moment, all I could think about was Chichi and how much pain she's been through because of him. He get's up and leaves her without even telling her where he's going or when he'll be back. Sometimes he doesn't come back for weeks or months on end!" She cried out. "I can't help but blame him for this" She said sadly. "If he hadn't gone off with Piccolo, leaving her alone, again, I wouldn't have had to have taken Chichi out. She was the reason she was upset in the first place" Bulma said.

"That may be true but imagine what would have happened if you hadn't gone to the bank. That place would have been blown up and killed all those civilians caught up in it" Vegeta said. Bulma sighed.

"Yeah, maybe your right but I personally think Chichi would have been better off without Goku. Only Chichi would be with him after him leaving her for most of their marriage. If it were me, I would have given up the third time it happened. I just think this is karma against him. That this is his lesson not to take things for granted because she could leave him at anytime and I think that he might actually learn from this"


	9. True Strength

As days passed, nearly all of those that were in that bank robbery had come baring gifts for Chichi. Her room was filled with presents and chocolates. Slowly, her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was her father.

"P-Papa?" Chichi asked. The Ox King sat up straight and he looked at his daughter.

"Chika, you're finally awake!" He exclaimed. Chichi looked around her at the presents before looking back at her father.

"What happened?" Chichi asked.

"What was the last thing you remember?" The Ox King asked.

"Fighting some robbers and being shot" Chichi said. The Ox King explained everything.

"Oh wow" Chichi whispered. "They're all waiting for me?" Chichi asked. The Ox King nodded.

"I'll let them in now" He said as he walked to the door.

Chichi smiled. She made it. She had lived something other people most likely wouldn't have made it. Does that make her strong? She seems to think so.

* * *

**Well that's it. Let me know if I should make a sequal or something.**

**RxR**


End file.
